Metal frames such as door and window frames are widely used in commercial construction. These metal frames are generally less expensive and more durable than comparable wooden frames, and they have the added benefit of better fire resistance than wooden frames. Metal door and window frames are commonly manufactured from steel and other metals. The exposed side of an installed metal door or window frame is typically finished with paint and has minimal, if any, decorative appearance.
Because of the plain appearance of metal door and window frames, it is sometimes desirable to overlay such frames with decorative trim molding. However, it is often expensive and time consuming to install and remove trim moldings. Further, trim molding installation can be labor intensive commonly involving the use of nails, screws or similar mechanical fastening devices to secure the trim molding to the frame or the adjacent wall. Thus, it is likely that the metal frame and the wall surrounding the metal frame would be damaged during installation and removal of the trim molding.
Past attempts to overcome these problems have involved use of complimentary door frame and trim molding designed specifically to fit each other. Such an approach is contemplated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,112 to Smith et al. Another similar approach is demonstrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,107,759 to Day et al. These past approaches are directed at the installation of a trim molding that is specifically designed to fit a door frame that is manufactured with particularized attachment structures to aid in the installation. Additionally, these approaches do not address the installation of trim molding on existing metal frames that do not have the attachment structures designed to fit a specific trim molding type.
Another approach intended to ease installation of trim molding on door and window frames is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,381,915 to Wood. Wood presented a mounting device for trim moldings. While this approach does not require complimentarily designed frame and trim molding, it requires complimentarily designed trim molding and mounting structure. Further, installation of the mounting structure requires use of mechanical fastening devices such as screws to be placed through the frame. Thus, installation and removal of the mounting device disfigures the frame.
Past approaches do not address the increased risk of the spreading of fire that is associated with trim moldings attached to metal frames. Ignitable materials such as wood are often used to make trim moldings for metal frames. When an ignitable material is used to make a trim molding, existing approaches diminish the fire resistance quality associated with metal door frames. If, for instance, there is fire inside a room that has trim moldings installed on the outside facing side of its metal door frame, existing approaches facilitate the spreading of fire from the outside of the room. Three common standards for fire test of door assemblies are UL 10C, NFPA 252, and ASTM 2074.
The subject matter of the present disclosure is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.